1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air hockey game apparatus with which game players compete with each other in hitting a puck into a goal. Particularly, the invention relates to an air hockey game apparatus that has a puck sliding surface having blowholes for blowing air to float the puck, an air-blower for blowing and sending the air toward the blowholes, a puck-reflecting frame provided on the puck sliding surface, and goals provided on the puck sliding surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, hockey game apparatuses have been suggested and are being sold. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-299584 discloses an air hockey game apparatus that allows game players to hit a puck into a goal at the end of the opponent on a field having a large number of air-blowholes. The apparatus includes installation portions, electrical display units, and an audio output device. The installation portions are individually provided at two lateral portions in the middle of two sides of the field. The electrical display units display scores, and are provided above the field in a central portion of cylindrical support members extending from the installation portions at the two lateral portions. The audio output device produces sounds corresponding to the contents of the game.
However, problems arise in the described configuration. The electrical display units for displaying scores, which are provided above the central portion of the field made of a puck sliding surface, are effective to allow spectators to recognize the game progress status. To the game players however, the display units provide adverse effects.
The display units are ineffective to allow the game players to appropriately recognize the game progress status. The game players keep their eyes on the movement of the puck on the puck sliding surface, and their eyes must turn away from the movement of the puck to look up the electrical display units provided above the puck sliding surface. In other words, displays on the electrical display units hinder the progress of the game by the game players.